gowfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
James Anderson
James Anderson Sergeant James Anderson is the leader of echo squad. He has been in been in the COG since he was eighteen. He has served with Delta Squad on numerous occasions and is close friends with both Dom Santiago and Marcus Fenix. He would be among the remaining COG that would later get rescued in the Planet Sera evacuation. Early Life Anderson was born to James and Ashley Anderson 19 years before Emergence Day. He at the age of six went to Olafson Intermediate School. Two Years later he would meet both Marcus Fenix, Carlos and Dom Santiago as other kids picked on Marcus. The four would later become very close friends. Joining The Army After dropping out of college and trying to support himself on low paying jobs Anderson decided to join the COG. He enlisted as a regular foot soldier and was placed in the 26th Royal Tyran Infantry along with his childhood friends. The Pendulum Wars Shortly after basic training Anderson along with Marcus and Carlos was sent to Acastu Imulsion Fields, where he learned the real reason for the Pendulum war, immulsion. While he was amazed that the COG would fight a bloody 75 year war for a cheap material he still put all of his faith into them. Later Anderson was shot by a sniper while on patrol. The wound would prove to be non fatal but severe enough to take him out of combat for several months. Later in the year after Anderson's discharge from the hospital he and Marcus were sent Irohma Island to prevent the UIR from taking it. Shortly after arriving Anderson learned about the UIR's genocide of a whole native village. Later when he and Marcus were out patrolling he noticed someone following him. That person was Tai Kaliso who later joined the COG and later the 26th RTI. During a vacation from duty he met a young girl named Jamie Goldbulm. After flirting with each other she allowed him to write from the front to her. Anderson went with Dom, Carlos, and Marcus for Aspho Point and watched Carlos die in front of him. He was so shaken that he didn't even notice Marcus crying. A year later Marcus, Dom, and Anderson were sent home for the remainder of the war where he married Jamie and Dom was best man. E-Day and the Locust Human War E-day Anderson was spending the day with his wife, planning their one year anniversary which was the next week. Unfortunately the Locust attacked and his wife was killed in the beginning stages of E-Day. After seeing his wife killed in front on him Anderson was filled with rage and began a counter attack to allow civilians to evacuate the city he lived in. Shortly after that he was evacuated to Jacinto and reenlisted in the COG army. The Locust Human War After being reunited with Tai, Marcus, and Dom the four were sent into battle after battle against the Locust. Anderson was also with them trying to clear traffic mere hours before the Hammer Of Dawn strikes were to take place. After the HOD strikes were over Anderson was shocked that a weapon could cause that much damage, and often wondered what the outcome would be like after the war. Anderson often complained that the Lancer's blade didn't have enough "ass" behind it. Arguing that was the reason they were doing so poorly in the war because of the Locust's favor to trying and engaging in close quarter combat. During the first 10 years the four often were saving each others lives constantly, Anderson would often say "nothing could stop us". Until the day where Marcus deserted his post and despite statements from both Anderson and Dom saying he had not deserted his post, Marcus was imprisoned in The Slab. The next four years would go rough for Anderson, he was promoted to sergeant within a few months to replace Marcus and saw several of his friends die right in front of him. Four years later after Colonel Hoffman ordered all prisoners released back into the army, except for Marcus. To which Anderson and Dom both volunteered to go into the Slab to rescue Marcus. After fighting their way through the Slab they reached Marcus's cell and using Jack ripped the door open and freed Marcus.The trio fought their way back through The Slab and managed to board a King Raven before a corpser arrived and almost destroyed the King Raven. The Lightmass Offensive Anderson was reassigned to Delta Squad at the beginning of the Lightmass Offensive. After Hoffman released all the prisoners at The Slab except for Marcus Anderson and Dom went on a mission to retrieve their old friend. After fighting their way through they found Marcus's cell. After Jack ripped the door open and Marcus equipped his old gear the trio made their way back through The Slab. After nearly getting killed by an out of control King Raven and barely escaping a corpser the three managed to board a king raven to take them to Embry Square. Marcus was introduced to Lieutenant Kim and Private Anthony Carmine. When the helicopter landed at Embry Square Colonel Hoffman immediately started yelling at Marcus. After he was don e Anderson noticed Anya looking at Marcus and quietly told him. Marcus shrugged it off and ignored him. Shortly after arrival the group was attacked by Locust. Anderson was shocked at how well Marcus had already gotten back into his old routine, as if he had never been away. After thwarting the Locust attack Delta Squad moved forward to find Alpha Squad and the Sonic Resonator. Delta fought their way through many Locust to end up at the House of Sovereigns. Shortly after that Carmine was shot in the head by a Locust sniper after complaining his weapon was jamming too much. After fighting their way through some more Locusts they ended up finding Private Augustus Cole who was holding off a whole squad of Locusts, though he was injured by a grenade. Delta managed to rescue him and Cole showed them the way to Alpha squad. After regrouping and calling for extraction Delta was attacked again and the King Raven that was inbound crashed separating Anderson and Kim from the rest of Delta and Alpha. Anderson managed to sprint through and regroup with the rest of Delta. When he turned around Lieutenant Kim was already impaled by General Raam's blade. He and the remaining gears then retreated into the Tomb of the Unknown. Marcus, Dom, and Anderson would then kill out the berserker that had been unleashed by tricking it to come outside then destroying it with the HOD. After the extermination of the berserker Cole and Corporal Damion Baird were transfered into Delta company. Anderson soon found out that he and Baird did not get along. While Baird rarely got along with anyone Anderson and Baird took it to a whole new level. The newly formed team then had to walk to the Lethia Imulsion Facility. With night approaching and the Kyrll would soon fill the air Anderson suggested that the team bunker down for the night. Dom then told them he could get a junker from some stranded. Soon they met Franklin Tsoko who allowed Dom to take the junker but Baird, Cole, and Anderson had to stay behind much to Anderson's disapproval. Anderson after dining with the Stranded found many of them to be good people, who were very similar to himself, trying to survive from day to day. Shortly after that Franklin's fort came under attack. Anderson, Cole, and Baird quickly rushed to help. They managed to hold the line until Marcus, Dom, and another stranded named Chaps returned. Marcus and Dom quickly helped kill off dozens upon dozens of Locust, emerging out of many E-Holes. After the battle Delta formed up and got into the junker, driving towards the Lethia Imulsion Facility. Lethia Imulsion Facility After arriving in the factory courtyards Delta found out about Lambent wretches, Anderson almost got blown up because he was too close to one when he shot at it. After finding the door to the factory too thick and locked Marcus, Anderson, and Dom went to find another route into the factory, which would lead them into the Hollows and allow them to deploy the resonator, while Baird and Cole went into the sewers. After finding a Stranded the group was led to a cart control room, but before arrival the Stranded dropped through some boards and was killed by wretches. After navigating through the death trap filled room, Baird and Cole met up and their stench was immediately commented on. With the squad regrouped and at full strength they went into the cart room where each gear was assigned to a cart. They ended up battling a number of wretches and boomers. With Anya's help they managed to enter the Hollow though was attacked by four boomers. They managed to kill them easily and entered the Hollow. Inside The Hollow After getting inside Anderson was ordered to stay behind with Baird and Cole while Marcus and Dom went to find the objective point. Category:Characters Category:Gears